


The Ultimate Betrayal

by ShinyNewPenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyNewPenny/pseuds/ShinyNewPenny
Summary: Board Position(or card image): Felix FelicisPrompt: Writers choiceWord Count: (if applicable): 399 (exactly!)Team: Sorting HatHarry tries to apologize to a very upset Draco.





	The Ultimate Betrayal

“Draco, I’m sorry. Please look at me?” Harry reached toward Draco’s chin, hoping to gently encourage the blonde to lift his head. 

“Don’t touch me!” Draco slapped his hand away with more force than necessary. “I don’t want to look at you right now, Potter.”

Oh, this was bad. Draco hadn’t used his last name since they got together. He was seriously miffed if he was resorting to surnames. Harry rubbed the back of his stinging hand, trying to soothe the burn. Usually he rather enjoyed having Draco slap him. Then again, that was usually on his ass. 

“I’m so sorry, love, I really am. What can I do to fix this? I’ll do anything,” Harry pleaded, trying to make his eyes extra large to achieve that puppy dog look. It was pointless, however, since Draco wouldn’t even look at him.

“You can use a bloody time turner and make it so we never met! How could you do this to me, Potter?? I thought you loved me!” Draco’s voice broke toward the end and Harry’s heart constricted. He didn’t expect Draco to be this upset. .

“I do love you, you know that. But, don’t you think you’re overreacting a little…?” Harry expected some shouting maybe or even the silent treatment, but this was a whole new level. 

Draco turned toward him, his eyes blazing with fury and hurt. Tears silently spilling over his flushed cheeks, “OVERREACTING?! You bloody cheated on me, you bastard!!” 

WHAT? 

“What are you talking about?? I’ve never cheated on you! I would never do that to you!” How the hell did Draco come to that conclusion?

“Oh, save it- Pansy saw you with Ginny. She saw you go into a hotel together!”

“Draco, that was part of my case. I was investigating suspicious activity in that hotel. Ginny and the rest of the Harpies were staying there after their match. They all gave statements about the wizard they saw who was selling illegal potions.”

Draco blinked at him for a moment, “So… you didn’t cheat on me?”

“No, my love. I would never do that, ” Harry stepped closer to carefully wrap Draco into his arms. 

“Then why were you apologizing…?” Draco peered up at him with confused eyes. 

“Oh, I thought you found out that I ate the last of your chocolate frog cheesecake.” Harry let out a breath of relief. 

“You did WHAT???”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the Mods, you guys are awesome! Thank you for reading!   
> Come find me on tumblr @ShinyNewPenny


End file.
